The present invention relates to pivotal mounting mechanisms which find particular application in the production of furniture such as chairs with pivotal seats and tables with pivotal legs. In particular, an axle mount arrangement and a method of mounting an axle in an axle mount are disclosed.
In the furniture field, in order to provide a pivotal mount, a cylindrical steel axle is normally provided which forms the basis of the pivoting mechanism. In one type of stadium seating, a substantially vertical backrest is provided together with a pivotal seat which is movable between a substantially horizontal use position and a substantially vertical storage position. This enables close row spacing combined with adequate access. Such stadium seating is normally mounted on a rigid spine which extends along the tread of a stepped or tiered arrangement with the spine of each tread constituting a foundation for a corresponding row of seats.
The overall cost of the provision of stadium seating is determined by three major cost factors. The first factor is the production cost of the physical items which go to make up the seating, such as the backrest, seat, spine, pivotal mechanism, and the like. The second cost factor is the transport of the physical items to the site. The third major cost factor is the labor cost of installing at the site of the stadium, the prefabricated seating components. This installation procedure must be carried out for each seat of the stadium and, particularly in countries where labor costs are high, represents a substantial proportion of the financial value of the seating contract for the stadium.